


Get Me Home

by Stareena



Series: VIP Pass [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Exhibitionism, F/M, Heat Sex, Kinda, M/M, Mistaken Heat Sex, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Sam Has a Large Cock, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: This is for the square for the SPN ABO Bingo: WincestThis is for the square for the SPN Kink Bingo: ExhibitionismDrusilla and Emily take 'headache medicine' from a stranger at a Louden Swain concert. The next morning they wake up in the Bunker in the ABO verse. In between figuring out how they got there and how to get home, Emily presents and goes into Heat, getting Sam hot and bothered.





	Get Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterBee (calliope_rises)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/gifts).



“Is there a storm coming or something?” Drusilla sat down heavily at the end of the very short line.

“No, it’s supposed to be clear all night I think, why?” Emily sat next to her, “Your head hurting?” She asked as she watched her best friend stretch her neck in different directions.

“Yea, feel like I’m getting a migraine or something.” Drusilla leaned back and rested against the wall behind her, looking around.

“Well, there still is an hour and a half until the concert is supposed to star, I think Misha’s panel is starting soon.”

Drusilla sat for a moment and considered running upstairs to their hotel room to grab some painkillers but the elevators were swamped and they were complicated to boot.

“No, I think… I think….” Evaluating her pain level versus the amount of hassle of going back up to the room, Drusilla couldn’t figure out what she wanted to do.

“You have a headache?”

Turning to the newcomers voice, Drusilla blinked at the young man that was sitting next to her. Wearing glasses and a Hawaiian shirt over his jean, he didn’t look like he fit in with the rest of the people around but, who was she to judge?

“Yea, it’s small now but it could blow up quickly.” She shrugged and rubbed her forehead, stifling a yawn. It was officially on its way to becoming a migraine.

“I have some painkillers in my backpack,” he started digging in it looking though, “Here we go,” he pulled out a bottle of Excedrin. “Do you want one?” He asked.

“Yes please.”

“May I have one too please?” Emily asked as well.

“Sure.” He opened the bottle and gave both Drusilla and Emily each a pill. Emily popped hers dry, thanking the young man.

“I’m going to go get some water, thanks again.” She nodded at the man. Standing she walked to the far side of the convention hall towards the restroom towards the water fountain and got a mouthful of water before standing up and was about to drop the pill in her mouth when she noticed it didn’t look right. It was a little thicker than a normal Excedrin pill. Swallowing the water, she looked closer at the pill turning it over. There didn’t seem to be anything that indicated that anything was amiss and it did come out of the bottle. She thought for a moment and shook her head. She was overreacting. Everyone at the convention had been wonderful. Getting another mouthful of water, she dropped the pill in her mouth and swallowed.

Returning to her friend, she found Emily talking with the young man, Steve she learned and sat back in her spot. Turned out that Steve was a music reporter for a local newspaper and he was covering the concert portion of the Supernatural Convention for the paper he wrote for.

“So, question for you both, since you are fans, if you could be in the show, who would you be in a relationship with if you could?” Steve asked pulling out a notebook and pen.

“Really? Odd question.” Emily giggled.

“Why is that?” Steve looked up.

“Well, we’re hardly 15, Steve.” Drusilla replied dryly.

“We’re both in our forties.”

“Oy, 39, bitch.” Drusilla replied curtly.

“Jerk.” Emily shot back causing them to both grin at each other.

“Still, the cast are pretty easy on the eyes.”

“You keen on someone Steve?” Emily teased.

“As a matter of fact I’m a Castiel Man.” Steve straightened up.

“Good choice.” Drusilla nodded.

“Well, I’m a Chuck girl myself.” Emily sat back, “Rob Benedict just does something for me.”

“It’s the beard.”

“It’s the everything, thank you.” Emily quipped.

“And you?” Steve turned to Drusilla.

“Gabriel. Snark, Looks. Power. Richard Speight Jr. Yes. Ah, thank you very much.” She grinned.

“Good thing he’s the MC for the convention.”

“Bad thing we could only afford the concert.” Drusilla shrugged.

“For you. I do believe my man is the lead singer of Louden Swain.” Emily grinned.

“Early Christmas present.” Drusilla smiled at her best friend.

“That’s awesome.” Steve grinned, “So… no… Sam or Dean for either one of you?”

“Their pretty but no… I wouldn’t kick them out of my bed, either one of them but not the love of my life.” Drusilla shrugged again.

“Interesting.” Steve started scribbling on the notepad.

“What is?” Emily asked looking over at her friend.

“Well, the great majority of these people would take a Winchester over anyone else. You two would rather not. Just… it’s interesting.”

“Hey, you’re a Cas Man, don’t forget.”

“Touché.”

“Hey, the line is moving.” Drusilla stood.

“How’s your head feeling?” Steve asked, adjusting his bag on his back.

“Better,” She noted the pain having completely receded. Her headaches have never disappeared that fast before, it was a Godsend. “Gone, actually. Thank you so much.” She smiled gratefully at Steve.

“My pleasure.” He smiled back.

Walking up, the threesome produced their tickets for the show and walked in making their way for the stage to stand next to it.

“If I don’t see you two later, enjoy the show. And it was nice talking with you both.”

“You two Steve.” Emily smiled at him as Steve moved to the far right side of the stage while the girls remained on the far left side of the stage. “He was… kinda cute.”

“Down girl. Unless you want me to get lost for a couple of hours…” Drusilla raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll see.” Emily blushed.

The theater filled up, the lights dimmed and the show began. Louden Swain and friends performing an amazing show, one the girls would not be forgetting at all. Afterwards they got their shirts signed, and stayed to try to find Steve to see if he wanted to go have a drink but there was no sign of him.

“Sorry hon.” Drusilla felt bad for Emily but she was exhausted. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Emily replied. Dragging their tired butts upstairs to their room, both girls changed into their pajamas and crashed hard into their beds.

 

Next morning, the girls dragged their bodies out of bed, got dressed, got themselves ready and packed their bags. Deciding to go down to the vendors room before they left the hotel, Emily and Drusilla opened their room door and stepped out into the hallway before paying attention to their surroundings. Their room door closed behind them before they noticed the hotel hallway was gone, replaced instead a more utilitarian hallway.

“Um…. Dru?” Emily Looked around while Drusilla bumped into her back. Walking around her friend, she stood next to her.

“The hell?” She turned and looked at their room, opening the door, finding a storage closet behind them. Closing the door, she looked at it, “Is… that the Men of Letter’s icon?”

“This looks like the Bunker.” Emily noted.

“I don’t get this.” Drusilla.

“Hey, HEY! Hands in the air, down on your knees! NOW!” A male voice shouted at them.

Turning to face the voice, Drusilla and Emily instantly dropped to their knees, hands up.

“Whoa! Whoa there, don’t shoot!” Emily yelled back.

Come up in a standard two by two formation was Jared and Jensen, both of them dressed liked their characters, guns out at the ready.

“Who are you, how did you get in here?” Jensen barked at them, standing in front of Emily.

Misha, dressed as Castiel and Mark Pellegrino, dressed as Lucifer followed shortly afterwards. Looking around, Drusilla was totally confused.

“What is going on here?” She asked looking between the gun that Jared had pointing at her and Mark.

“I asked you first.” Jensen barked louder.

“Dean, wait…” Misha held a hand up.

“Dean?” Emily turned her head towards Misha.

“These two are not from this universe.” Misha continued.

“The fuck?” Drusilla turned towards Emily, eyes wide.

“What are you saying Cas?” Jared spoke up.

“He’s right, these two are from an Alternative Dimension. They have a different energy reading and no designation. Can’t you scent them?” Mark asked softly. Drusilla looked up ad Mark and swallowed, “They’re both null.” His eyes glinted mischievously.

“They’re safe?” Dean asked keeping his eyes and gun still trained on the girls.

“For now.” Mark smiled, crossing his arms, “If they turn out to be evil, I’ll help you skin them.”

Emily and Drusilla shivered.

Lowering his gun, Dean nodded to ~~Jared~~ Sam indicating to do the same.

“How did you get here?” Castiel asked.

Emily looked up at him, “We… we were in a hotel room, we walked out into the hallway, into this hallway and here we are. We didn’t do anything.”

“You must have done something in order to travel to this dimension.” Sam spoke up.

Drusilla looked up at him for a moment before casting her eyes down. Emily glanced at her friend before speaking up again.

“Nothing. We did nothing.”

“They are telling the truth, there is no residual magic signatures coming off of them.” Castiel looked at Sam.

“Actually, there is, little brother.” Lucifer stepped forward, taking Drusilla by her raised arm and pulling her to her feet. Lifting her arm to his nose, he sniffed up and down her inner arm despite her yelp and kept her arm in place while she tried to pull it back. With a lick of his bifurcated tongue, he gave a light lick to her delicate lick, his mind clearly deep in thought.

“Have you taken anything in the last day or two?” He asked, loosening his grip on her arm. Drusilla’s body went cold.

“Um… yeah, last night, we took some Excedrin for our headaches.” She replied quietly.

“That was not Excedrin.” He spoke softly, dropping her arm gently, “Whatever it was, it brought you here.”

“Can it send us back?” Emily asked.

“If we knew what ‘it’ was, perhaps.” Castiel nodded. Lucifer kept his eyes on Drusilla as she dropped her eyes and looked away.

“Did you know about this?” Dean asked. After a moment, Drusilla looked up realizing he was speaking to her.

“No.” She replied quietly.

“Are you sure? You’re acting really sketchy.” He crossed his arms.

“I had a migraine, I was in pain I took the pill that the guy gave me.” She defended.

“You took a pill from a stranger?” Sam snapped.

Glancing over at Emily she bit her lip.

“Yes,” she answered but continued on even as Sam gave her a bitchface, “But we were at a convention and it was one where everyone was help each other, taking care of each other, looking out for each other.”

“Oh, yeah, this was something that was totally on the up and up.” Dean nodded.

“There is no magic where we are from.” Drusilla shot back, “Not this kind.”

“Apparently there is.” Castiel cut in.

“Excuse me, where’s the restroom?” Emily asked softly.

For a moment no one spoke.

“We’re stuck here aren’t we?” Drusilla looked at Lucifer.

“We’ve just met. Let’s get to know one another first before we start to angst.” He replied, “You can stay with us until we figure out how to send you back.”

“Oh they can, can they?” Dean looked at the Archangel.

“Yes Dean, they can.” Castiel looked at the hunter.

“Fine.” Dean threw his hands up, “Follow me, I’ll show you to the bathroom.”

Emily glanced once at Drusilla before following Dean down the hall. Meanwhile, Drusilla stood by herself with the two angels and hunter.

“So, you don’t have a secondary gender?” Sam looked at her a little closer.

“A what?” She blinked, “Oh, you mean, Alpha, Beta or Omega?”

“How do you know about those?” Castiel asked.

“Fanfiction.”

The three men looked at each other, confusion on their faces.

“No, we don’t have Second genders in our… universe.”

“Weird.” Sam holstered his gun.

“If… I can ask, what are your secondary genders?” She looked at them.

“Castiel and I are Alphas, Luce is a Beta.” Sam thumbed at the two Angels.

“How… are… you… not killing each other?” She fingered the air between them all.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

“Well… last I remember, Lucifer was not on terms with the Winchesters or you, Castiel.”

“How… do you know who we are?” Sam’s eyes narrowed.

“In my world this,” She indicated the three men, “Is a television show.”

“Oh…. No.” Sam ran a hand down his face, “We’ve been there before. Jared Pada…docka.”

“Padalacki.” She corrected.

“That’s it.” He nodded, “How many season is the show up to?”

“They are starting 13 now.”

“Jesus, I don’t know what is worse, the show or books.” He huffed.

“Well, you have topless scenes in the show. I’m not sure about the books but there is a lot of fanfiction where…” Drusilla paused, “Never mind.”

“Yeah, let’s not talk about fanfiction.”

“SAM!” Dean cried out as he came walking around the corner, “That damn show is still on!”

“I know, I just heard.”

“13 seasons….”

“Yeah….”

“Apparently Misha didn’t die.”

“That’s good. Different universe. I guess.”

“No, Misha, Jared and Jensen are all fathers.”

There was a hush.

“Mark Pellegrino,” Drusilla turned and looked at Lucifer, “Is a devoted stepfather.”

“Me?” He pointed to himself.

“Okay, this is way too much weird for one day. And that is me saying this.” Dean took a deep breath, “I’m going to order pizza instead.” He turned and looked at the girls, “Anything special on your pizza?”

“No black olives.” Emily replied.

“No anchovies or pineapple.” Drusilla asked, “Otherwise everything on it.”

“What kind of monster likes pineapple on their pizza?” Dean scrunched up his face.

“I like pineapple on my pizza.” Lucifer crossed his arms.

“Yea but… you’re amazing in bed.” Dean nodded, “You get a pass.” Dean walked off, leaving a stunned Emily and Drusilla.

“Let’s get you two into rooms.” Sam motioned for them to follow. Giving them separate rooms, he allowed them to freshen up before retrieving them for dinner. Drusilla sat in her room and took a deep breath. How was any of this possible? Who the hell was Steve that he could even pull off that kind of feat? Mind reeling, she ran a hand through her hair before resting her head in her hands. If they were truly in the world she thought they were, and this was the Supernatural world (crazy, right?) then maybe they could find Chuck…. God… and maybe he could send them back home.

But what was back home for them? Something comfortable and known? Dead end jobs and the only date she’s had in the last four months was with Ben and Jerry’s or Captain Morgan. Still, the prospect of building a life in a world where you KNOW things bump in the night…? There was no way she couldn’t be a hunter and with that knowledge, her life span was just cut in half. Then there was the Alpha Beta Omega thing. If others could smells she was a… null, what sort of reaction would the rest of the world have to her? What sort of dynamic does that put her in in this world?

With her head starting to pound, she stood slowly, looking around. Yes, it was exciting to be here, to meet the characters she had watched on her favorite show but the excitement was overtaken by true fear of their circumstances. Maybe if knowing she could return home was available to her, she could relax and enjoy things. Maybe if knowing she was stuck… well, she just needed answers and she wasn’t getting here.

Walking to the kitchen, Drusilla met back up with Emily, Lucifer, Castiel, Dean and Sam and found Chuck and Benny sitting there as well.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Sam asked.

“He’s still working on his thing. Be back in a week or so.” Chuck replied, “New faces huh? You’ve both have come a long way. Drusilla, Emily. Nice to meet you both.”

The girls nodded and officially met everyone around the table.

Sitting down, the group began eating dinner. Biting her lip, Drusilla sat quietly, taking in the group at the table, listening to the banter of these… men. Emily was engaging, coming out of her normally shy shell and talking with Chuck and Lucifer enthusiastically. Drusilla did notice that Dean was a little more quiet then his television counterpart. Also taking in the view. More then once his eyes caught Drusilla’s, surely appraising her behavior as she was of his.

Sam tried hard to coax Drusilla into conversations and she followed his lead, politely answering questions but she was still shell shocked by the turn of events that she didn’t have it in her to elaborate beyond short answers.

“So, what did you do in your world, Cher?” Benny piped up, sitting back, nursing a beer, his eyes on Drusilla.

“I… I worked at a call center.” She sighed, “I made… reservations for rich people to stay on an island on a resort.” She shrugged. “Fielded their complaints, that sort of thing.” She looked down at her own beer bottle, still her first, as she ran her thumbnail under the label.

“No it’s not, that’s what you did to pay your bills,” Emily frowned, “She’s a writer,” Emily smiled proudly at Benny, “She’s written four novels that I know about, published one and was in the process of publishing her trilogy before we… came here.” Emily’s smile dimmed but it was still present.

“Writer?” Sam perked up, his dimples deepening on his face.

“Great, the nerd has arrived.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“What did you write?” Sam asked ignoring his brother.

“I… My first novel was historical fiction,” Drusilla muttered after giving her friend a death glare, “My… trilogy is more like a cross between Science fiction and…”

“What…..” Sniff… “Dean are you… in Heat?” Benny looked over at the Omega.

“No.” Dean scrunched his face up and looked offended at the Alpha. Sam took a sniff himself.

“Are you sure? It smells like Omega in Heat in here.”

“You know my schedule better than anyone, Sammy.” Dean gritted.

“Then who…?” Benny kept scenting the air.

“Emily?” Chuck turned to face the woman, who was bent over and panting.

“I… I thought… it was just cramps.” She whispered.

“What… is going on?” Drusilla sat up, noticing the change in energy of the room.

“I didn’t think of anything until…. I … started getting…. Wet.” Emily looked up at her friend.

“Em?”

“I… think…. Oh God….” She panted.

“I’m right here.” Chuck reached out slowly and began rubbing circles on Emily’s back.

“She’s presenting.” Sam sat up, his pupils dilating.

“Oh shit.” Dean likewise sat up, “Drusilla, we should go.”

“Like Hell we will,” She shot at the green eyed hunter, “I want to know how it is possible this is happening.”

“Don’t know, don’t care, but she is going into Heat and she is about to be fucked by these guys and knotted by at least one of these Alphas. I am sure you do not want to be around for that.” Dean stood and began pulling at Drusilla by her arms.

“No, stop! No one is touching her.” Drusilla warned. A growl was heard, from who, she wasn’t sure, but she returned the glares she was getting from the men at the table, “We aren’t here to be your fuck toys. Fuck that.” Drusilla stood and walked around the table and pulled at Emily, earning more growls from the Alphas.

“You shouldn’t do that, Drusilla. She needs an Alpha knot soon.” Chuck spoke soothingly.

“Sir…” Emily whined, “Need you, need your cock, PLEASE!”

“Emily! Stop! Stop acting like this.” Drusilla whispered harshly to her friend.

“Drusilla, you need to listen to me, very carefully, your friend is presenting as an Omega,” Chuck stood slowly, “She needs someone to help her through this.”

Cradling Emily to her, Drusilla took a step back from the table, “I will not let you rape her.”

“It’s… it’s not rape.” Chuck assured.

“It doesn’t seem like she is in her right mind to make a decision, did you drug us as well?”

“Chuck…” Dean warned.

“I know.” He replied, “Drusilla, I know this is new for you and you’re scared, you’re only wanting to do the right thing for your friend. I understand. I would not lead you astray. Please, I am asking for your trust. I would not nor do I condone rape. It is called Heat for a reason, her body will continue to heat up unless she’s knotted to cool her down. It’s a biological urge to procreate that I created to prolong the species. It’s a drive to find a mate to create new life.” Chuck took a tentative step forward, “If you want to be present you are welcome to be, it’s… it can be rough to watch but you can help clean her up, bring her food and water, you’ll find her more lucid when she is knotted and you’ll see that she will welcome it. Ask Dean.” Chuck turned towards the hunter.

Straightening up, the man in question, arms crossed took a breath but shifted his weight before speaking, “It’s not fun when you’re burning up. Which is what’s happening to her now. You feel like you’re dying.” He spoke softly, “When you’re being fucked it… it feels amazing. Heat sex is some of the best sex ever. For me or for the other guy. But when I’m knotted….” He looked down, his cheeks pinking, “It’s the first I can think straight when I’m in Heat. I’m usually tired, so I sleep but I’ll eat, drink water. When I’m in Heat, these guys… they pamper me.” He gave a shy smirk, “I’ve learned it’s not something to be embarrassed about, that… It’s okay to let go and be taken care of and these guys…” he looked around at the other men, “They’re a good group of guys to do it with.”

Drusilla was biting her lip so hard it was drawing blood, her eyes watering, tears running down her cheeks.

“This is my friend, my sister.” She whispered through a tight throat. “This is MY Sam.” Drusilla stood staring at Dean, her vision clouding, her arms clenching tightly around Emily.

He stood quietly for a moment, contemplating her words. Nodding his head at her slowly, he never broke eye contact, “I give you my word.” He said softly.

Slowly Drusilla walked Emily over to Chuck and placed her into his arms and stepped back. Moving quickly, Chuck, Castiel and Lucifer whisked Emily out of the room and down the hall. Sam walked up to Dean and placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders, talking to him quietly while Benny approached Drusilla.

“May I Cher?” He asked, hunger in his eyes as he looked at her lips.

Turning her head up towards the tall vampire, Benny wrapped his hands around her face and pulled her in tightly for a deep kiss, his tongue lapping at her lips, cleaning it of the little amount of blood she brought to the surface. Pulling back slowly, he released her lips and looked at her with a grin on his face.

“Damn. I needed that. Thank you Cher.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before walking out after the other men.

Blinking, Drusilla followed him out with her eyes.

“He’s on bagged blood but every once in a while, we’ll let him feed from us if we’re injured.” Dean spoke, “Or frisky.”

Sam’s chest was heaving, his hand clenched around Dean’s bicep was sure to be bruising, clearly he was holding himself back if his blackened eyes were any indication.

Without any warning, Sam was backing her up against a wall, smelling her neck.

“Sam! Sammy!”

“You smell so good.” Sam whispered.

“Sam it’s not her.” Dean was right behind him, hand on his shoulder, speaking softly to him, “Remember?”

The red ring around the Alpha’s eyes made Drusilla remember that element in fanfiction. As she recalled, it wasn’t a good thing.

“Sam?” She said softly, “It’s Emily that’s in heat, not me. Not Drusilla.”

Dean shot her a look that she couldn’t read before he started stroking his brother’s arm, “Sammy, let’s go to your room, okay?”

Drusilla frowned before deciding to go quiet, letting Dean handle the 6’4” nuke. The older brother managed to pull the younger hunter away but he grabbed hold of Drusilla’s wrist, curling her up under his arm like a teddy bear.

“Sammy, no, she isn’t coming with us.”

“She smells good Dean, I want her to come with us.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Fine but in your room you aren’t touching her.”

Eyes wide, Drusilla looked at Dean as she was being hauled away by what she could only describe as a happy moose. And happy he was. Being held the way she was, she was pulled along in practically a headlock, keeping her head down and pointed towards the tall man’s crotch, which was visibly awake. Jeans that were that tight had to be uncomfortable for the man, idly Drusilla wondered if Dean was going to take care of this situation, make her deal with it or instruct Sam through it himself.

It took little time to arrive at the room and be dragged in. Released per Dean’s instructions, she sat down at the desk chair and massaged her neck. Wondering if she could get away without Sam’s knowledge, he kept whining to Dean about how he wanted to bring her into the bed to snuggle up with. Considering he kept pulling off articles of clothing off while looking at her, Drusilla would consider herself lucky if she left the room while clothed.

Two things surprised her. Number one, the size of Sam Winchester was truly proportionate, if he was eight feet tall. He was hung like a horse. The fact that Dean, who was now getting naked (number two) was willing to take THAT monster on, was admirable.

“How… do you tame that beast?” Drusilla asked quietly as Sam writhed on his back, slowly pumping himself, lost in the feeling.

“Yoga,” Dean replied matter-of-factly, standing next to Drusilla, who had risen when Sam had fully disrobed, “And Pot on occasion.”

“I think I’m gonna…” She thumbed at the door. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I think the coast is clear, though if you wouldn’t mind leaving your shirt so he can scent it once in a while, that would be awesome.”

“My… shirt?” Drusilla turned and looked at the Omega, standing in his boxer briefs.

“Look, we’re a pack, we’ve all been naked around each other, if you two end up joining us you two will also be naked with all of us and chances are you will end up fucking all of us as well.”

“It’s up to you if we join though.” She said softly, taking the shirt off.

“No, it’s up to you.” He took the shirt from her and sniffed at it pulling it away from his face quickly, “Too sweet.” He threw it at his brother’s face, covering it. Instantly Sam began pumping himself faster making louder groaning noises.

“It’s up to you to join us. If we didn’t want you both you would have been outside the bunker by now and we sure as hell wouldn’t be helping out Emily with her Heat.” Dean slid his boxer briefs down. A wet spot had formed in his underwear and there was shiny clear liquid that was dripping down his legs.

“You should go. Unless you want to watch.” Dean grinned.

Blushing furiously, Drusilla turned. Grabbing Sam’s discarded flannel shirt, she pulled it on and walked towards the bedroom door just as she heard Dean moan. Turning back at the door, she watched as he sat on his brother’s lap, slowly easing himself on the monster cock of Sam Winchester. Standing at the door, she watched the two brothers move and undulate together. The older one on top, riding the younger brother slowly. Lowering himself little by little in graceful, fluid motions. Sam’s hands came up to hold Dean by the hips as the elder continued to sway and undulate his way further down his brother’s cock until at last, he sat, panting, hands on Sam’s chest, seated fully. Sam pulled the shirt from his face and looked up at his brother. From where she stood, she could see true love passed in the looks the brothers shared with one another, looks of years and experiences shared that no one else could touch. It made her feel like she was cheapening a moment.

Reaching for the handle, she heard Sam call out to her, “Stay, Dru, stay, please, oh! Dean, yes. Dru, please, I want… I want to kiss you. Please?”

Looking over her shoulder, she swallowed and found both brothers looking at her, as they moved slowly.

She blinked and felt awkward. It wasn’t that she was a prude, it had been less than 10 hours since she had been in this world, she had received no answers, her best friends was turning into something else and it seemed a little too soon to be engaging in sex. But then again, maybe she was overthinking things and she just needed to relax some.

Walking over slowly to the bed, she looked at Dean before looking at Sam, trying to get a read on things, like if this was allowed or not, they were brothers and maybe this was a special relationship. Dean stilled for a moment before leaning in and kissing her quickly, lips landing to the side of her mouth. Well, that answered that question for her. Sam took hold of her wrist and gently pulled her on the bed towards him. Following his lead, she laid on the bed next to him, curled up in his arm.

“That my shirt?” He asked, grin on his face.

“Yes. Dean took my shirt for you to scent.” Sam turned and took the shirt in question and scented it, moaning as he did, thrusting his hips up sharply, earning a yelp from Dean.

“You know how hard that makes me, knowing that you’re wearing my shirt?” Sam whispered to her.

“Me?” Drusilla looked at Dean who was still recovering from the thrust.

“Kiss me, please.” Sam whispered in her ear.

Turning her face she looked at Sam, her eyes falling to his lips and thought, what the hell? Moving forward she kissed his lips softly, feeling the plushness of them against hers, gentle and patient. The bed began moving again as they kissed, the both of them pulling away briefly for air but returning back each time more aggressively. Sam nipping at her lips. Drusilla making soft whining noises. Sam moaning, running his hand into Drusilla’s hair and pulling. Dean moaning. Sam eventually pulling away from Drusilla’s lips, growling.

“Dean, I’m about ready to knot you. Want to change positions?”

“Yeah.” Dean replied in a breathy voice.

A chaste kiss to her lips, Sam pulled away reluctantly from Drusilla, allowing Dean to present for him. Remaining in her position allowed her to have a make out session with Dean this time.

“Doesn’t she have great lips Dean, fuck. I could come from kissing those lips all night. Can you imagine those lips stretched around your cock? God I hope she chooses to join the pack. I would love to double team her with you.” Sam kept spewing filth as he pounded into Dean.

A gentle bite to Dean’s lips had Dean coming all over the bed below him and partially on to Drusilla’s thigh.

“Oh fuck, that was so fucking hot.” Sam moaned as he pumped thrice more before coming undone in his brother, wrapping his arms around Dean’s torso and reaching over to kiss Drusilla before manhandling Dean to their collective sides.

Sitting up, Drusilla looked around and found a washcloth sitting over the edge of the sink. Jumping up, she ran warm water, wetting the cloth and wringing it before cleaning off her leg then rewetting the cloth again and making her way to the bed. Slowly she began to clean the men. Not just the mess they made, but the sweat as well. Head to toe, she gave them a sponge bath. Drying them as she went along. Frequently cleansing the cloth as she went about her task.

“You don’t have to do this Dru.” Sam said, his voice was tired.

“I know but I want to do this for you both. You let me see and be a part of something beautiful and I want to thank you for that.” She replied softly, placing Dean’s arm on her shoulder to wipe it down.

“You’re awesome.” He mumbled. Drusilla smiled softly. “Go to sleep Dean.” She whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Have you thought about joining the pack?” Sam asked, sitting up, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Well, Dean told me that it was my decision.” She changed out the wet cloth for the dry one as she talked, “I don’t have any where to go if I am stuck here and if I could go back I’m not sure that I would. It’s not like I have anything to go home to.”

Sam inclined his head, “You’ve been thinking about this.”

“All night. It’s why I’ve been quiet.” She replied.

“Can’t you be contemplative now?” Dean mumbled.

“Shut up, Jerk.” Sam spoke up.

“Bitch.” Dean looked up, “I thought you were up to something. Turns out, I was right.” Dean sat up as best as he could, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“No, I was…”

“You were trying to figure out your way out of here.” Dean continued.

“Well, yes, I guess… you put it that way.”

“Lucifer said there was no way back.” Sam said gently.

“But, he could be wrong…?” She asked.

“Lucifer? Not often, I’m afraid.” Sam gave Drusilla the puppy dog eyes.

Taking a deep breath Drusilla nodded, “I’m gonna… go. To bed.”

“You sure you don’t want to stay here?” Sam sat up a bit more, wincing where he was still knotted.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I… I guess Emily will be okay?”

“Yeah, she’s got the God Squad looking after her and they don’t sleep so they can get her whatever she needs.” Dean laid his head back down.

Nodding her head she walked to the door.

“If you change your mind, doors open, okay?” Sam called out to her.

“Thanks.” Drusilla said softly, walking out, closing the door behind her. Walking to her room, she heard the cries and moans of pleasure emanating from a room down the hall. Shoulders falling, Drusilla continued on her way towards the room she had been given.

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/stareena/playlist/3uuuZxnIOO6OHbjh0VQ6Bo


End file.
